


Hung

by Reis_Asher



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hanging, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: In the process of uncovering Shono’s lab, Sugiura is snatched by thugs and hung from a rope. Yagami rescues him, but the lack of oxygen supply has caused Sugiura to become aroused and he wants to deal with it before they move on...





	Hung

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a canon scene in the game but it does depict a hanging so if that makes you uncomfortable this might not be for you.
> 
> There’s some late-game spoilers referenced in here so go beat the game first.
> 
> I may have taken some liberties with how Yagami addresses Sugiura, as I can’t remember if he uses -san, -kun, or something else, and I’m on vacation so I have no access to the game or reference materials.
> 
> This was written on my phone so don’t @ me about imperfections.
> 
> Also I cannot find Sugiura’s age ANYWHERE but I’m confident he’s over 18 based on a certain relative’s age and the situations the game puts him in. If that turns out not to be the case let me know as I don’t write sexual situations involving underage characters.

“Sugiura-san!” Yagami charged into the room, shock flooding his veins as the visual of Sugiura with a noose around his neck greeted him. Yagami was more than ready to lay into the thugs as they laughed and kicked the support out from beneath Sugiura’s feet.

Three minutes and he’d be dead, wrapped up in this dangerous game that he had little reason to get himself involved in. He was too young to die, another young man spat out by Kamorocho’s seedy underbelly.

A kick to the abdomen sharpened Yagami’s focus and he unleashed the full extent of his tiger style, desperate strength lending him power. He couldn’t lose Sugiura, not after so many others had died in the pursuit of the truth behind AD-9. Matsugane’s death still hung heavy, like a weight he carried around his neck. If he’d been faster, if he’d just—

He wasn’t going to fail this time. These two-bit goons didn’t have a fraction of the training the Mole did, and as he broke the arm of the last man standing and shoved him down to the ground, he knew Sugiura was going to be okay.

He cut Sugiura down from the makeshift gallows. Sugiura fell to his knees, coughing and wheezing. Yagami offered him his hand, helping him to his feet, and noticed the bulge in his pants quite by accident. It was a normal reaction and he’d heard of it before—dudes popping boners while they hung. He’d heard a lot of gruesome stories from Kaito and Hamura about the things yakuza did to humiliate and intimidate guys who crossed them.

He wondered if they’d do the same to him if they knew about his sexuality. He thought about Kaito calling him Ta-bo mockingly, in disgust, and shame coursed through him. He didn’t want to think about it. 

“Come on. Let’s keep going.” Yagami took a step towards the door, wanting to leave his thoughts in the dust. He had more important things to do right now. The entire investigation relied on finding evidence here tonight.

Sugiura’s hand closed around his wrist and yanked Yagami back. He turned, and found himself close enough to notice Sugiura was wearing lipstick. A common fad among 20-somethings, these days. Didn’t mean anything.

“I can’t go on like this, Yagami-san.” Sugiura blushed slightly, and Yagami supposed he’d rather hide behind his mask right now. “I gotta deal with it.” He looked so vulnerable beneath the purple love hotel lights, his eyes wide, his lips parted slightly.

“We don’t have time for this,” Yagami complained. “They’ll send guys after us at any moment.”

“Better hurry, then.” Sugiura said, unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants down. Yagami eyed the door. Logically, he should turn Sugiura down flat and get to Shono’s lab before anyone else could, but opportunities like these didn’t pop up very often. He was reluctant even to cruise in Kamurocho, knowing that if word got out, Kaito and others would distance themselves from him.

Sugiura wasn’t going to tell, though. Yagami wrapped his hand around Sugiura’s hard dick, giving it a couple of test pumps. His own cock quickened as Sugiura gasped, backing up against the wall.

“You sure this is what you want?” Yagami asked.

“Yes... Yagami-san, please!” Yagami wasn’t going to argue with that. He jerked Sugiura off, wondering how his cock would taste, wishing he had the courage to ask if he could suck it.

Of all the things to lack courage about. He’d fearlessly stood up in court and debated powerful men. He was going up against the chief of police and the Vice Minister of Health, facing death to get to the truth. Would it really be so much to ask Sugiura for this small personal desire?

Sugiura grinned. “Getting into this, Yagami-san? Never would have guessed.” He raised an eyebrow. “If you wanna put your mouth on me, it would sure speed things up.”

“Fuck,” Yagami groaned and dropped to his knees. He’d come this far, why not? He drew Sugiura’s shaft past his lips, his own dick digging into his leg.

“Holy shit,” Sugiura gasped. “Yagami-san...” He tangled his fingers in Yagami’s hair and Yagami sped up his pace, wishing he hadn’t been so cautious about this part of himself as he gained confidence in his motions.

“I’m gonna...!” Sugiura warned, but Yagami stayed on him as he shuddered and came, swallowing his load eagerly. Sugiura slipped free, easing Yagami to his feet.

“It’s my turn,” Sugiura said, a smirk crossing his face like he hadn’t been almost strangled to death. Yagami wondered if he should refuse, but Sugiura pressed him into the wall and dropped to his knees before he could protest. He unzipped Yagami’s fly, releasing his dick and running his tongue up its length.

“Sugiura-san!” Yagami clawed at the wall tiles, his fingers digging into the crumbling grout as Sugiura took him into his mouth proper, engulfing him in heavenly wet heat. He continued to use his tongue, moving swiftly. Yagami moaned out loud, aware he could give away their location but refusing to care.

Sugiura took him so deep he gagged, and Yagami marveled at how this guy who’d just been hung from a rope was willing and eager to choke himself on Yagami’s dick.

He wasn’t going to last like this, but he supposed there was no point in prolonging it. Sugiura had clearly learned a thing or two in Kamorocho about how to suck a dick, but with a pretty face like his, Yagami wasn’t surprised. He’d make a good living as a host if he was ever interested in a semi-legitimate job.

Or maybe he should go straight for prostitution with skills like these. Sugiura grasped his balls, kneading them softly as he took Yagami down to the root.

“Ah!” Yagami barely had time to warn before he was coming, shooting his load down Sugiura’s throat. Sugiura sucked him dry, then stood up.

Yagami noticed a drop of cum trickling from the corner of Sugiura’s mouth and thumbed it away. Sugiura smiled, a flash of warmth that reached his eyes. “It’s no big deal, Yagami-san. Guys get each other off all the time.”

Yagami nodded. “We’ve got a job to do. Let’s expose Shono’s lab before the cops get here.”

Sugiura nodded in reply, his expression steeped in resolve. He balled his hands into fists. “Thank you, Yagami-san.” He walked past Yagami, and Yagami got the feeling he was being thanked for more than just their quick encounter.

No time to think about it now. No doubt Shono wouldn’t let his secrets be exposed this easily. They might not make it through the night, but at least it had been one to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave a comment or come follow me on Twitter @landale


End file.
